parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
One Voice Children's Choir
Description One Voice Children’s Choir is comprised of children ages four through seventeen who live in northern Utah along the Wasatch Front, Park City area, and Heber Valley. The choir is non-denominational and meets year-round, performing over 50 times each year. One Voice Children’s Choir provides children the opportunity to cultivate an appreciation for music and share their talents while delivering a positive message. It is unique because children of all ages sing together, creating a big “musical family.” Everything they sing is original material or original arrangements of traditional material. Children learn to work as a team and also to shine as soloists. They build confidence and self-esteem through participation in the choir. One Voice Children's Choir is a non-profit 501©3 corporation and 100% of donations to the choir benefit the children -- including providing scholarships for choir members in need. To contact us visit our website www.onevoicechildrenschoir.com. Links Google+ Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggD4l4CPs60 2:40 Jazz Anthem 2014 60K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCVffE9I8Zw 7:19 One Voice Children's Choir New York City Trip 2014 96K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nomxXk6Q1rk 3:13 "Glorious" by David Archuleta from Meet the Mormons Cover by One Voice Children's Choir 10M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XraYaisLHs 1:05 David Archuleta and One Voice Children's Choir Rehearsal for Celebration of Christ 62K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pdkm8BmesOo 3:52 Where Are You Christmas - Cover by One Voice Children's Choir 1.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oM5CVk16ah8 4:48 "Don't Save It All for Christmas" cover by One Voice Children's Choir 166K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQkLoirnNYw 3:16 Children Will Listen (from "Into the Woods") - Cover by One Voice Children's Choir 1.2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LoJStIuQw8U 3:22 The Little Mermaid Cover by One Voice Children's Choir 1.4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiQReVJ4xIg 4:05 "True Colors" - Justin Timberlake TROLLS (Cyndi Lauper) - (cover) by One Voice Children's Choir 4.9M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RboDtFCtknM 3:52 "A Child's Prayer" by Janice Kapp Perry - performed by One Voice Children's Choir 565K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1eQrjc0C27A 4:38 "Lullaby" Peter Breinholt and One Voice Children's Choir for Operation Underground Railroad 166K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59ZtBX21Buk 4:42 Born on Christmas Day by Kristin Chenoweth - Cover by One Voice Children's Choir 652K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8y3wp77960A 4:05 "We Are One" by One Voice Children's Choir 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uc_ArktYB2Y 5:24 "Adventure of a Lifetime" by Coldplay - Cover by One Voice Children's Choir 508K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ja575gdR7W8 3:41 "Rise" Rio 2016 Summer Olympics by Katy Perry - Cover by One Voice Children's Choir 3.7M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fIeKy8mD-1k 1:58 "Diamonds" by Rihanna (written by Sia) | Cover by One Voice Children's Choir 20M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nNzyf3cXcrA 4:20 "Diamonds" by One Voice Children's Choir - Behind the Scenes 265K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cBwPFRuGPjM 3:48 "Christmas Wish" by One Voice Children's Choir 262K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXo1LxNGO6Y 4:11 "Believe" by Josh Groban (Polar Express) - Cover by One Voice Children's Choir and Peter Hollens 565K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKsdcTN6LQo 3:38 "I am a Child of God" by One Voice Children's Choir - featuring bless4 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRPQpdUSVCg 4:17 Only Hope cover by One Voice Children's Choir feat. The Piano Guys Steven Sharp Nelson 1.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7VLUI1Kdnk 4:59 "You Will Be Found" from the DEAR EVAN HANSEN Broadway Show by One Voice Children's Choir 731K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jAtB_UBWh0 5:16 "When You Believe" cover by One Voice Children's Choir 7M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vn5TIxI8LiE 2:18 "Something Just Like This" by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay | Cover by One Voice Children's Choir 3.2M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4FFWMJQkkI 4:14 J’Imagine (I Believe) - Cover by One Voice Children’s Choir 856K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-M47mNOMhQA 11:51 Rehearsal surprise! 35K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Pz3hjTJBFA 2:52 Clean Bandit - Symphony feat. Zara Larsson cover by One Voice Children's Choir with Rob Landes 3.4M views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FeV9_XExSg 3:31 When Love Was Born by Mark Schultz cover by One Voice Children's Choir 475K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhzi7Shi2H0 4:56 “This Is Me” by Keala Settle (from The Greatest Showman) - Cover by One Voice Children’s Choir 1.1M views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tli9Wy5UhSQ 2:39 "Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep" a song of hope by One Voice Children's Choir 120K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acwsBIl15zM 4:38 "I Can Only Imagine" by MercyMe - cover by One Voice Children's Choir 692K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrSp2oe0lfU 4:08 Stories behind "I Can Only Imagine" by One Voice Children's Choir - The Sorensen Family 24K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAYcwrx7hWE 3:55 Stories behind "I Can Only Imagine" by One Voice Children's Choir - The Lemon Family 15K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVaFgcxmb88 3:03 Stories behind "I Can Only Imagine" by One Voice Children's Choir - Hannah Steinagel 17K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9djBeAksCo 0:47 Stories behind "I Can Only Imagine" by One Voice Children's Choir - Charly Cook 10K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qO1c6VytT8c 3:11 Stories behind "I Can Only Imagine" by One Voice Children's Choir - Lydia and Bo #wdsd2018 56K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtXTdZ7vDPY 4:12 Stories behind "I Can Only Imagine" by One Voice Children's Choir - The Liddell Family 15K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWfmDulFkrQ 2:28 Stories behind "I Can Only Imagine" by One Voice Children's Choir - Lydia Haws 19K views4 weeks ago Category:One Voice Children's Choir Category:YouTube Category:Parodies